Fighting For Love, Fighting For Life
by abregaza
Summary: COMPLETE VS3 inspired. A touch leaves Logan in serious danger. Episode 3.04 There's No Immunity Like Communityv


Fighting for Life, Fighting for Love. - By Abregaza  
  
Set during 3.04 "There's No Immunity Like Community" An accidental brush of the virus sends Logan into semi-consciousness in which dreams and reality collide.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, realised that I hadn't posted this here yet, so I am, HEO is on the way actually posted now as well, lack of inspiration has cut into its progress, but the good news is there are a few other new fics on the way too, most of them are one or two chapters only but we'll see how they go.  
  
Check out VS3, at www.darkangelvirtuality.com  
Although Logan was focused on his task, he did not fail to notice the touch on his hand. In some part of his mind he was aware that Max had touched him; the physical shock that flowed between them shooting through his body. For a moment he paused and cursed himself silently.  
  
Why had he taken the damn gloves off?  
  
His momentary lapse went unnoticed as he returned to his job, talking to the TAC team and Original Cindy as the Command Center personnel frantically tried to restore power.  
  
He could feel the virus flowing through his body; already he was beginning to sweat heavily as his temperature rose. Fighting to stay conscious, he knew that if he could hold on until the transgenics were through the door - and virtually safe - it would be better for everyone.  
  
As the lights and loudspeakers flickered back into action, he raised a hand and mopped at his forehead, before continuing with his job.  
  
"Glory, status?" he asked, as battle sounds and confusion filled the Command Center.  
  
As more shooting and an explosion echoed into the room, he heard Original Cindy say, "They got us through" softly. A faint smile drifted across his face, and he stopped fighting, letting himself slump forwards.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
The rest of the Command Center was still in uproar, although they could hear the TAC team over the speakers. There hadn't been time to patch Original Cindy's signal in, and all the transgenics were too busy to report.  
  
Max turned to Logan. "Logan, was that the door? Did they get through?" Her question went unanswered as Logan fell forwards onto his keyboard. "Logan!"  
  
There was no response, as he lay motionless.  
  
"Logan, talk to me." she pleaded, helpless as she watched the man she loved again fight the virus. "Logan."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
The drama unfolding went largely unnoticed by the Command Center, and suddenly Alec was there, moving Logan to the floor and taking care of him. Meeting her eyes, he stated, "Vitals are weak." He knew there was no comfort in the words, but something in him forced to respond to the desperate pain his commander was experiencing.  
  
"Might as well write him off," he heard Mole say. "We can't help him here. And we don't have the manpower to get him outside."  
  
"Fine, we'll bring someone in," snapped Alec, still monitoring Logan. For a moment he glanced at the floor, wondering at his own anger. Was it just that Max was so distraught, and that Logan was such a help to the transgenics that caused his anger?  
  
It only took him a second to realize that it was more than that. Logan was a friend.  
  
"Max! Doctor's number from last time. What is it?"" he demanded, again meeting her eyes as he took control of the situation.  
  
As she woodenly repeated the number he memorized it, already planning his next words as she continued to speak.  
  
"Alec, please don't let him die," she pleaded. The sound of Glory's frantic voice filled the Command Center. "Base, please respond! Over."  
  
When Max remained frozen, Alec did what he had to do.  
  
"Max, they need their CO. You take care of them, and we'll take care of Logan." Standing, he pushed Max slightly, ignoring her final desperate appeal as she returned to her duties.  
  
"Might as well get him to the infirmary," Mole said, surprising Alec with his reaction, when just moments before he had been prepared to let Logan die on the floor of the Command Center. "This happened before?"  
  
"Yup, and care of our former employer, too. Virus targeted to his DNA," Alec answered, as he flicked open his cell phone, dialing Doctor Shankar's number as they hurried to the infirmary.  
  
"Makes a person wonder who the real freaks are," Mole spat.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Although he appeared to be unconscious, Logan was aware of his surroundings. When Mole said he should be written off he raged inside, trying to tell him where to stuff it. When Max was so desperate and losing control he tried to reassure her. He even tried to thank Alec for taking charge and helping, but the fight against the virus was taking all his strength.  
  
He tried to force his eyes to open, so he could have a last glimpse of Max, but the effort was too great and he was lifted over Mole's shoulder and carried from the room.  
  
He could hear Alec on the phone as they moved through the building towards the infirmary; glad when he heard Alec tell Mole that Doctor Shankar was on her way.  
  
As they reached the infirmary he could feel his body temperature rise as the virus attacked him strongly, then he was unaware of the outside world; lost in his mind as his body fought for its life.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
He was sitting in front of his computer, preparing his next Eyes Only broadcast when the flashing security alarm caught his attention. Keying in a code, he grabbed the loaded weapon lying on the nearby table and headed into the hall.  
  
Shots came from the guest room, echoing through the apartment, after a few more thumps, silence again reined, broken only by a soft female "Sorry". Waiting a moment, he appeared around the corner, challenging her to stop. She turned, dropping a bag onto the floor.  
  
Realizing she was only a thief, not the assassin he had feared, he relaxed slightly, engaging her in conversation to keep her occupied until security arrived.  
  
He was taken aback at her youth and beauty, stunning. Her razor sharp wit and obvious intelligence puzzled him. What was someone like her doing working as a thief?  
  
His bodyguard, Peter, approached her, but she quickly outmaneuvered him. As building security burst into the building she moved, racing toward the window and diving through.  
  
Horrified that she would sacrifice her life to escape, he followed her to the window, astounded to see her land safely and look back up at him.  
  
For an instant something almost tangible ran through the air, that simple eye contact something much more complex than it should have been, then she turned and disappeared into the night, leaving him standing there frozen.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
As he met her eyes across the dinner table he smiled, even now after all these years they were happily married.  
  
He reached a hand towards her, content as she placed her own within it, the candlelight glinting off the simple platinum band on her ring finger.  
  
Although neither of them spoke, a silent communication passed in that moment, and slowly, they both stood, moving onto the nearby dance floor and holding each other closely.  
  
Lifting a hand from her waist he stroked the hair away from her face, her curls once again shoulder length, touched slightly with grey, her face still beautiful and unlined.  
  
"I love you," he murmured, his sapphire eyes serious as they met the velvety chocolate of her own.  
  
"Forever," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "Our love is forever."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Frantically, the medics in the infirmary worked to cool Logan down. Aveta had been called away, leaving instructions to keep the fans on him and monitor him closely.  
  
As the injured transgenics were carried in, they were one by one called away, leaving Logan to fight on his own - the fans still cooling him as he lay there.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
"Is it easier for you if I'm in the chair?" he demanded, pushing her away and glaring at her.  
  
She glared back, standing her ground and he began to feel shame at his words, if only this wasn't happening.  
  
"Come on. Let's go see her," she spat at him, throwing his jacket towards him and stalking from the room. After a second he followed, wondering at the depth of pain in her eyes.  
  
As he opens the door she drops to her knees in front of him, talking madly as she hugs him.  
  
"I thought. I was so scared. The ambulance."  
  
Realizing what he had almost done, the pain he had almost caused this woman, he hugged her tight, comforting her gently.  
  
"It's okay," he whispered.  
  
Pulling away, their eyes met and he realized for the first time how much he loved her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
It had been over an hour since the inadvertent touching of hands between Max and Logan. He still drifted in the depths of his mind, but slowly his body was beginning to fight back.  
  
His temperature had peaked, kept steady by the fans, as he lay motionless on the infirmary bed.  
  
Somewhere in Terminal City a young woman paused for a moment in her duties, sending a silent prayer to any gods that might be listening for his life, before returning to her command.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Still he drifted, remembering those dark days when she was dead. For weeks he had barely moved from the couch in his living room, staring blankly at the place where they had finally gotten their act together and begun a 'real' relationship.  
  
That moment had lasted for all of two seconds before Zack had interrupted with the mission to save Tinga, then she'd been gone leaving him empty.  
  
Alone.  
  
Dead.  
  
Until she'd reappeared in his life and kissed him.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
"I'm leaving Seattle," she said, refusing to meet his eyes.  
  
"Max!" Still she wouldn't look at him, turning away as he tried to lift her chin.  
  
"Too many people need you," he said, "Who's going to lead the transgenics if you leave? They won't trust anyone but you."  
  
"I'm too much of a danger, to everyone," she replied, moving away from him again. "Too many people here know who I am and what I look like."  
  
"Too many people know that if they hurt you, they can hurt me," she added in a whisper.  
  
"I'll follow you," he said, moving to stand in front of her. "I won't let you leave me."  
  
"I'm going," she said firmly, "and you are not coming." She walked away quickly, tears filling both of their eyes.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
As the nurse handed him the newborn he smiled down into his wife's tired face. It had been a long labor, and every time she screamed he'd sworn he'd never touch her again.  
  
As he held his daughter he felt love flow through him; this was his child. A part of him and Max.  
  
A creation of their love.  
  
Still cradling the child, he bent down and kissed his wife gently.  
  
A man at peace with the world.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Mole waited impatiently at the eastern gate; where the hell was the doctor? It had been over two hours since that ordinary had collapsed in the Command Center; by now he was probably dead.  
  
Maybe if he died, Max would begin to act as a transgenic leader, not some wishy-washy teenager with a crush. All she thought about was protecting those stupid norms she had brought into the city with her.  
  
Of course, if that guy Logan died, then they'd have to deal with a grieving leader. It was too early to make a challenge for command; he needed more time to get the trust of the X-series transgenics. They wouldn't yet follow a transhuman.  
  
Chewing on his cigar he remained there, waiting for the doctor, and planning his next move.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Alec stayed close to Max, making sure she didn't lose control again and giving her as much assistance as he could.  
  
Occasionally he met her eyes and tried to reassure her silently, but generally he blended into the shadows, covering whatever duties he could and acting as her SIC.  
  
He too sent a silent prayer to the heavens that Logan would survive. Without his steadying influence, Max would become unhinged, and without Logan's contacts, Terminal City and all who lived within its boundaries would probably cease to exist.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Doctor Shankar arrived at the east gate three hours after the emergency phone call. Quickly led to the infirmary by the lizard-like Mole, she began to check Logan's status immediately.  
  
Amazed and confused she looked up and met the eyes of the tall, auburn haired woman standing nearby.  
  
"Which one of you transfused him and when did you extubate him?" she asked, glad that Logan was going to survive.  
  
"We didn't," replied the medic, detailing the last few hours for Beverly.  
  
"Can't believe it," Beverly whispered. "He's fighting this thing off on his own." ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Logan finally lapsed into a peaceful sleep, his body still fighting hard but the greatest danger past.  
  
One word rolled through his mind before he drifted off, a name that was always just a moment away.  
  
"Max!"  
  
It was always for Max. 


End file.
